Season 1 Episode 01 Christa Wagenbach
S1 E01: Christa Wagenbach Generic Intro: Characters Hi, I'm Brian Henson. The fans of The Super Show are sometimes really crazy people. It's amazing. Every crazy little walk-on character, they know the names. So if you want a few facts that will impress your friends, tell them about these characters. Here's Wayne and Wanda. These two were an accident-prone singing duo who were in the pilot but only actually lasted throughout the first season. Or how about Billy Biggle & Ruby Biggle. These 2 characters that appeared in Kidsongs & on the T.V. show series in 1994. Or here's Fleet Scribbler who's an abrasive tabloid reporter that the press loved but the show's writers couldn't stand. He was soon written out of the show. Just keep watching and you might see Fleet and a few other unsung Super Character heroes on The Super Show. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Hey, Why should a window never laugh? It might crack up Gonzo's Gong Gonzo hits the "O" in The Super Show logo & explodes Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to the show & says "It's a different great show folks". Kermit meant that tonight's guest star is the truly great dancers of the world, Ms. Christa Wagenbach. Kermit thought if that weren't enough, we've also got Mahna-Mahna. Kermit replies "Whatever that means" Opening Number: Mahna-Mahna Amy Eisenburg & Ivy Eisenburg perform the jazzy song vocalizing in "Ba-Dee-Pa-Dee-Dee", while the wild eye creature named Bip Bipadotta, who keeps getting between shouting his name & scatting "Mahna-Mahna" Balcony Statler: The question is what is a Mahna Mahna? Waldorf: The question is who cares? Backstage Kermit enjoys some milk, when a young Scooter enters with Muppy. Scooter tells Kermit that he will do the act called "Simon Smith & His Amazing Dancing Dog" on the show tonight. Kermit says "Sounds like fun, says the frog", Kermit thought of Muppy. Muppy bites Kermit & says "Lemme Out Of Here". Kermit pulls away & Muppy finishes milk Stage Curtain Kermit says "What a crazy dumb dog, oops, I'm on stage". Kermit introduces Snoopy conducting Daffy Duck Snoopy & Daffy Duck Daffy Duck will get to play "The Flight Of The Bumble-Bee" on the violin while Snoopy conducts Balcony Waldorf: Pretty!!! Statler: Amazing!! Daffy Duck liked playing the violin Backstage Kermit liked the music he heard. Daffy: Thanks Kermit, I remembered that music that I've seen in The Muppet Show with Juliet Prowse, when Gonzo was eating the rubber tire. Kermit: That's very wierd daffy Just then, a girl named Christa Wagenbach walks down the stairs. Kermit welcomes Christa Wagenbach to our show tonight, she tells Kermit that she would like to do the "Solace" dance number with the Green Gazelles Kermit: Get ready Christa, I'll go onstage & introduce you Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the lovely, Ms. Christa Wagenbach Musical Number: Solace Slightly faded into the forest scenery, Christa Wagenbach performs the beautiful, flowing dance with minimalistic-looking Gazelles. They fade into the scenery at its end Balcony Waldorf: She just vanished! How does she do that? Statler: Probably like this (Vanishes) (U.S. Spot) Musical Number: You & I & George Jessica Kerrimian plays the piano & sings one of the most unheard of the classic songs of our time - a song that can only sold two copies. "I bought one & George bought one, Where were you"? Christa Wagenbach Report Announcer: We take you now to Christa Wagenbach, with her latest news bulletin Christa Wagenbach is outside in the backyard from the 1980s series "Barney & The Backyard Gang". Christa interviews Luci. Luci is in the backyard playing with her ball. Luci's little sister Tina, Tina came & says hello to Luci. Tina can ride in the wagon. Christa says "You saw it on The Super Show". Tina sings "Bumpin' Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon". Luci liked that song Tina sang from "The Backyard Show", Christa Wagenbach liked that song. At the end, Luci & Tina sings "The Sister Song" Balcony Waldorf: Luci didn't know that she'd had a little sister Statler: I'd thought she had a sister named Tina. (Tina appeared in Statler & Waldorf's Balcony) Tina: Hey there, I am Luci's little sister Tina, I'm form the 1980s series "Barney & The Backyard Gang" Backstage Fozzie Bear gets his perfect John Wayne impression in preparation for his Cowboy sketch. Winnie the Pooh gets prepared for the "Simon Smith" number after the western sketch. Muppet came up with the new title of the show. Kermit: The Muppy Show, that's weird Stage Curtain Kermit announces "It's Cowboy Time" Cowboy time Rowlf sets up the scene as he plays the saloon piano, takes time to say hello to the Anything Muppet Cowboys. Rowlf recalls the day that Kid Fozzie had just came to town. Fozzie attempts to rob the bar with Radishes!!! After much taunting, he shoots the chandelier down trapping the Fat Blue Bartender AM. After Rowlf knocks away his celery/knife, Fozzie produces - the TOMATO ....... & the fuse is lit!!!!!!! Balcony Waldorf: What a cowboy sketch Statler: Funniest thing that we've ever heard of Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck reads the report about the exploding tomatoes. The exploding tomatoes came flying all over the news-room with the very loud tomato BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Backstage Scooter prepares for the "Simon Smith" number. Kermit tells him that we did on The Muppet Show with Juliet Prowse. Winnie the Pooh can be the dancing bear. Kermit goes on stage to introduce the "Simon Smith" number & Muppy wants to watch Stage Curtain Kermit introduces "Simon Smith & His Amazing Dancing .,.,.,....,.,., Bear" Musical Number: Simon Smith & His Amazing Dancing Bear Scooter dressed up as ringleader with mustache sings while Pooh Bear (not too thrilled about being on the leash) hams it up! Rowlf accompanies on the piano. Balcony Statler: What a cool song Waldorf: Just like the number Scooter did with Fozzie Bear Statler: Ha, Ha, Ha! I fooled him Onstage: The Glee-Club Christa Wagenbach is the conductor, while Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci, Tina & Miss Piggy gather around for the Glee Club Christa Wagenbach: The Glee-Club will now perform "Temptation". Miss Piggy, you can take the solo Christa Wagenbach conducts as the club performs "Temptation" Stage Curtain Kermit thanks Christa Wagenbach for being on our show tonight & she enjoyed it very much. Daffy Duck walks Muppy on stage. Muppy kisses Kermit & he closes the show Closing Theme Waldorf: What do you think? Statler: Beats sitting around home watching television Bip Bipadotta pops up betwenn them yelling out the final "Mahna-Mahna" Category:Super Show Episodes